Honest Love
by Fan Fiction by Jasmine L.Y
Summary: Sully shares a secret with Michaela, which he has never told anyone. He is reminded of pain and brokenness, but he learns to see reason and love in his life at last.


Michaela rode her horse down the gravel paved lane. She had just finished her work at the clinic and it wasn't a far ride from town. That is one of the reasons that they had selected such a convenient area. Slowly down her horse, Michaela dismounted in front of the new homestead.

The door was opened. Sully must be working, she thought to herself.

Ascending the stairs, Michaela entered the house to see Sully on his knees fitting in the last few floor boards.

"Sully," she greeted.

He quickly turned, she startled him.

"Michaela," he breathed.

"I'm sorry," she approached him.

"That's alright," he stood. "What brings you out here?"

Michaela smiled and put her hands on his arms.

"I missed you."

Sully leaned closed and kissed her.

"And," she held up a basket. "I've brought you something to eat."

Smiling in thanks, Sully reached for a nearby blanket and laid it across the floor.

"Sit here," he said.

Michaela did so and began to take out the food from the basket.

"It's so beautiful," her eyes scanned over the house.

"It'll be even better when we get some windows," he sat down.

After making him a plate, Michaela handed it to him and the two began to eat. Silence fell momentarily, until Michaela spoke.

"Have you finished the upstairs?" She inquired.

Sully swallowed and shook his head.

"Almost," he replied. "I've got Brian's room done, now I got to work on Colleen's and our room," he smiled.

As did Michaela.

"Our room," she mumbled under her breath.

"It'll be the last room to the right," he informed. "Is that alright?" He looked at her.

Michaela smiled, shyly.

"That's fine," she looked down. "Sully," she shifted her position on the blanket.

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about…how we'll…be together?"

Sully frowned.

"Do you mean livin' together or…be together," he empathized the last two words.

"The latter," she responded.

"Sure, I have," he laid back.

"Well?" She was curious.

Sully sighed.

"Can't wait," he smiled, faintly.

"Sometimes it," Michaela fell silent.

Sully looked at her.

"What?" He pressed.

Michaela shook her head.

"Oh, nothing," she smiled. "I was just…thinking aloud."

Sully titled his head to the side.

"Care to share those thoughts with me?" He was interested.

"I don't want to upset you," she said.

Sully sat upright and reached for her hand.

"If it's something that's in your heart…it could never upset me," his tone was gentle and loving.

Michaela fingered at the dry skin that grew on his hands from his hard labor.

"Sometimes it frightens me," she began. "When I think about…us."

Sully leaned on his elbow.

"Why?"

Michaela blinked and sighed heavily.

"Well," she shrugged. "You…you were married once before and I…I've never…" she drew in a deep breath and continued "I've never been with a man. Sometimes I'm afraid I won't meet…your expectations."

Sully sighed lowered his head. When he did not say anything, Michaela felt tears rising in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," her voice was low.

"No," Sully raised his head. "It's not you it's…" he breathed heavily and again reached for her hand. "Michaela, there's something I never told you about… me and Abagail."

Michaela frowned. She was confused but also curious.

"What?"

Sully glanced down at their hands and continued.

"When I met her, she was so…so wild and it seemed like she was trapped and I…felt sorry for her. I fell in love with her and we…" he fell silent.

Michaela gently squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"We got married and after a few months, she started to act so different," he said. "She was fighting with me and saying how I took her away from her father and then…" he stopped, when he felt tears sting his eyes.

After a moment of silence, he composed himself and went on.

"Then I found out…she was pregnant. And I didn't find out until," his voice cracked. "Until she was having the baby. She said, that…that the baby wasn't mine."

Michaela took in a breath in shock.

"What?"

"She went with Lewis," he went on. "That's who she was gonna marry."

"Sully," Michaela's heart broke.

"That's why I've…I've never been with another woman," a tear rolled down his cheek.

Michaela drew close to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"I never told anyone that," he voice shook.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

After a few moments, Sully broke the embrace. Wiping a hand over his face, he brushed away the tears.

"You don't have to worry about…expectations," he choose his words carefully. "Michaela, I've never loved anyone they I love you. You mean everything to me and please never think of yourself any less than perfect."

Michaela smiled at his kindness.

"I love you, Sully," she said. "I'm sorry that you were hurt, and I promise…" she felt emotion rising within. "I promise that I will forever love you and I will never, never ever hurt you."

Sully nodded and sniffed.

"I love you too," he said. "That's why I keep going and I believe in love…because of you. You gave me life, Michaela. I love you," he kissed her hand.

"Does Loren know?" Michaela inquired.

Sully shook his head.

"No one knows," his voice low.

"That's why it's been so hard on you," Michaela knew.

Sully frowned in uncertainty.

"You've never shared your burdens with…anyone," she grew sad at the thought. "How did you carry this for so many years?"

Sully glanced downward and then back at her. The soft, loving gaze in her eyes.

"It don't matter," he said. "All that matters is right here and now. Us. What we got…it's special and I ain't gotta wonder on how I was before. All I gotta think about is my future…with you."

Michaela smiled and held his hand.

"Michaela, I love you," he said.

"Oh, Sully," she embraced him again. "I love you," she fingered at his soft hair.

Sully inhaled deeply as he relished the feeling of her arms around him. How he couldn't wait to call this beautiful woman his wife. He never felt more certain of anything in his life.

Yes, the past did hurt. The memories still stung. But now, for the first time in…well, forever Sully had a remedy. That remedy was love…it was Michaela.

THE END


End file.
